A Simple Response
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: Rin's waiting for Sesshoumaru to return to her. She waits for him in a field of wild flowers. When he returns to her, she asks him something and it's answered with something she never expected from the stoic demon lord. One Shot Sessh x Rin


A/N: Hi again, my, there really is something wrong with me. I have three more stories to update and so far I've failed to update them. I'm sorry about that, anyways, believe it or not, but this isn't a yaoi story between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

I've been meaning to give a go at Sesshoumaru and Rin. I hope you like! Oh, I would _**never **_have Sesshoumaru strike Rin, just so you know now. Please enjoy and review if you will.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and Sunrise are the owners of Inuyasha. I am only writing this for entertainment purposes and for my own amusement.

A Simple Response

Rin sat idly on the dune that was covered with thousands of wild flowers; she hugged her knees to her chest and sighed.

He hadn't come for her; he was off bickering with his hanyou brother. Sometimes during the late hours of night, she lay on her back with her attention fixed to the ceiling of her bedroom pondering _if _her lord felt something besides hatred for the hanyou.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't erase the thought that _Sesshoumaru _could possibly be in love with Inuyasha. Rin had nothing against the hanyou; it was just that, she saw him as a…what was the correct word to describe him?

She couldn't use the word "threat", she knew deep down that Inuyasha wasn't a bad person, it was simply she didn't like her lord always spending his time fighting with the half breed.

_Why hasn't he returned? He said he'd be backing two moons cycles and yet he has failed to comply. _Rin picked up a lily and held it to her nose, and giggled when the flower's pelts tickled the tip of her nose.

She froze when she heard something behind her, the lily left from her hands as she gaped over her shoulder to be faced with those impassive golden gems she could get lost in and never tire of looking into them.

Sesshoumaru stood with his silver hair dancing around him as he stared straight ahead into the night. His expression was stoic, he looked almost tired.

"What are you doing out here Rin?" his powerful voice sent a shiver down Rin's spine; he seemed to be acting like his usual self. Rin fiddled with the hem of her dark purple kimono.

She stared into the stone like features of her lord and felt herself go red. Even in his state of seemly inertness, he was handsome.

The demon lord of the western lands knew she was staring at him and it annoyed him. He had recently noticed she gawked at him more then was necessary and he distasted it.

"Rin cease your gawking. Why are you here." Rin stiffed, if there was one thing she knew never to do, it was to irk her lord.

"I…I was just out here trying to admire the lovely scenery…I didn't think you would return Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin smiled vaguely, it wasn't really a smile, it was merely for appearances.

Sesshoumaru had been questioning her as to why her smiles were so fake, and trying to avoid his interrogations, she tried her best to make her smiles as like they were like from the past years.

But alas not even the amount of time she spent practicing her smiles in the vanity in her room would perfect something so false and so disturbing.

Rin quickly realized she was being watched from the corner of the taiyoukai's cunning vision. She straightened up and bowed her head respectfully.

Another long night and this had proven to by the only conversation that had surpassed the exchanging of more then seven words the demon lord would produce.

He was becoming bored, so he simply turned around and began to walk away from the young girl he had cared for, for such a long time. Seven years to be exact, and they had been nothing annoyance to him.

Rin watched as her lord left her without uttering a single word, now more convinced then ever, she was on the brink of tears. She had to know, was her _Sesshoumaru _in love with Inuyasha?

Rin quickly shot up her head and grew in a sharp breath that stung her lungs. She took a step forward and addressed her lord.

"Sesshoumaru wait. I want you to answer me something before you walk away like you always do. I think I am entitled to have this simple question answered." Rin felt no fear; she was standing before her lord with newfound courage she had never been able to formulate herself.

Sesshoumaru stopped and slowly faced the human wench with narrowed stoic golden eyes that should have brought warmth to any who gazed into them, but instead brought forth coldness and hated.

He had allowed the human girl to get always with so many things, even to address him casually instead of the required formality he had doctrine into her. He arched a rich ebony brow inquiring her to ask, but to make it quick.

The human girl knew she had bested ask her question before she found herself faced to faced with a chagrined demon lord. She had once seen his wrath and she wished not to have the misfortune to witness it again.

Calming down her shaky breaths, Rin clenched her fists to her side and prepared herself for her lord's erratic reaction…

"Sesshoumaru, do you love your brother more then what you love me? You once told me many years ago when I was a mere ignorant child of eight years old, that you loved me as a daughter, but I have evolved from that child into a woman of a respectable eighteen years of age."

Rin paused before she continued, her eyes never failed to leave her lord's impassive features, she hoped by what was truly realistic that he would show some emotion, _any _emotion.

But little did she know she _was _going to see some emotion, but not the emotion she had been anticipating.

"Can't you love me Sesshoumaru? Why can't you hold _some _sentiments for me? I've stood besides you for many years while Inuyasha has only caused you confusion and anger. Please tell me what I lack that you find so compelling in your brother."

Sesshoumaru felt his antagonism rise to its limits; this _mere _girl dared inquire in regards for his sentiments?

But what peeved him the most was that she had the nerve to ask him if he, the Lord of the Western Lands bared such _desiring _sentiments for a mere half breed that caused him nothing but misfortune and bitter times.

Again and again Sesshoumaru repeated it in the confinements of his mind; he absolutely despised his half brother to no known limits.

The only reason why he always went after the filthy hanyou was because he wanted to exterminate the bastard he had the curse of calling his blood.

It took every ounce of Sesshoumaru's tolerance to _not _strike Rin. He simply gritted his teeth and took a step back from the girl.

As much as his anger was getting to him, he would _never _be capable to strike his…but what was she to him now that she was a beautiful woman?

Yes she was still innocent and the same little girl he had revived, but he knew things were different.

He drew in a much needed breath to calm his nerves and locked eyes with his wench. He studied her face; indeed she did turn out to be something of remarkable beauty.

He could almost say her beauty was so pure and so unique that it surpassed that of any female youkai he had ever seen, or at least cared to notice. The Lord of the Western Lands didn't have time to spare to such degrading things.

"Rin you test my patience. I have told you countless times before, you are to never question what I do." He said it dryly; he wasn't in the mood to argue with his charge.

All that he wanted to do was to go get some of his paper work done so he could go to bed. Even the most powerful youkais needed rest and this Sesshoumaru was no exception.

For a moment Rin had actually thought she had stung a cord on his hostile temper, but it was safe to say she hadn't irked him that much.

"I do recall you telling me not to question your feelings Sesshoumaru, but please answer me. All I want is a simple response from you." A simple response was all she asked from him? Was it truly possible for this woman to be satisfied with just a mere response and nothing more?

_So Rin wants a simple response does she? Fine, I will give her a __**simple **__response to put to ease her curiosity. _Without Rin seeing her lord's fast paced movement's Sesshoumaru had the young girl pressed against him with his arms around her waist.

He tucked back a lock of her ebony hair and took in her divine scent; it was one of utter pureness and innocence only a person of her kind heart could behold. Sesshoumaru heard Rin's gasp of shock, he smirked smugly.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her ear and whispered seductively, "Will this _simple response _answer your question Rin?" he brushed his silk like lips against her florid cheek and feathered his lips over hers.

Was he going to kiss her? Rin's heart beat faster against her rib cage; her hands were trembling as they tangled themselves instinctively into Sesshoumaru's silver mane.

Her innocent brown eyes twinkled with ecstasy, oh how she had longer for this day for many nights. Sesshoumaru's lips formed a racy smile and he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Rin's knees buckled as she fell into her lord's welcoming embrace. Sesshoumaru held her close as they kissed. When their lips parted Rin was speechless, her vision was glaze, but even though so, she could see her lord was smiling at her.

"Does that answer your question Rin? I hope so because I would _hate _to think what I would have to do to you_ if_ you sad no." his cunning lips former a larger smirk across his lips, Rin's seeing cleared and she smiled, this time it was her authentic smile.

The very smile she had stolen a certain demon lord's heart. Rin rested her head onto Sesshoumaru's chest and closed her eyes.

"Yes that answers my question Sesshoumaru-sama…it answers it very clearly." Both Rin and Sesshoumaru stood under the star scattered sky in each other's arms kissing and smiling.

How simple it really was to response to someone? Very simple was what Sesshoumaru determined that night. With a simple mute response, he had gained something that would have taken him possibly _centuries _to achieve had he relied on words, but with a _simple _kiss he had showed Rin how much he truly cared for her.

Sometimes words were not needed to fulfill a simple thing as to express one's love for someone…

_-End Story-_

_A/N: well that was my first Sesshoumaru and Rin story and my first one shot story as well. Thank you for reading, I've hoped you've enjoyed. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope this idea was too unoriginal. Thanks again and good night._


End file.
